


Unfulfilled Prophecy

by succulentsofa



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fan Characters, Homophobia, Lots and lots of ships, Multi, Romance, Transphobia, autistic main character, characters are from an oc submit!, oooooo prophecyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentsofa/pseuds/succulentsofa
Summary: "There will be one of your kin, who will battle the threat with powers never seen before."That's the prophecy that Wavepaw's supposed to live up to. Given to his mother and father moons before his birth, Wavepaw's destined for greatness. Trouble is, he can't quite seem to live up to the prophecy. His hunting is awful, he almost drowned on his first swimming trip, and he hasn't beaten anyone in battle. The question is, what is this mysterious evil? And how is the worst apprentice in Splashclan supposed to defeat it?
Kudos: 2





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!! working on cross-posting this over from ffnet. this is still a wip! should post new chapters every other day.
> 
> minor trigger warnings for mentions of homo/transphobia, and some canon typical violence.

**Here's a little bit of information about the three clans:**

_**Splashclan:**_ **Their territory is by the sea, and they make their home in a cluster of caves by the beach. They eat mainly fish, with the occasional bird or mouse. Some cats have even been known to eat crabs. Most Splashclan cats are excellent swimmers. They see themselves as superior because they have the clans 'Savior' in their ranks. (They really aren't.) Culture-wise, Splashclan cats have long and elaborate courtship rituals. They only celebrate the union of mates every other full-moon, in a ceremony that takes place by the sea. The new couple goes for a swim in the sea while the clan watches, and afterwards they share a fish. They feel as though they are closest to Starclan. Splashclan cats love to collect the shells and feathers that they find by the sea. There's an ongoing competition among the apprentices to see who can find the biggest bit of drift-wood to decorate their den that's been going on for seasons. Their names are usually inspired by the sea, and the cliffs, and the beaches.**

_**Gorgeclan:**_ **Gorgeclan make their home in a dried-out gorge. The gorge has since been filled in with bushes, and small trees, but there are two clearings in the gorge - one is the Gorgeclan camp, and the other is where the clans gather. This only happens once every other two moons. This is because it's quite a trek for the two other clans, and Gorgeclan insists on sending out a patrol to escort the clans to the gathering. Gorgeclan's prey consists mainly of mammals, with the occasional freshwater fish caught from the small trickle of a stream that still remains in the gorge. Culturally, Gorgeclan are** _ **literally**_ **closer to Starclan - there's a mysterious stone that allows them to connect to their warrior ancestors on their territory. The medicine cats visit this every moon, or as often as needed. Gorgeclan place great value on strong relationships, and turn their noses up at whirlwind romance. The mate ceremony is held whenever needed, however it is common to ask the leader for their blessing before holding it. The couple will usually just hold a small feast within the clan, before choosing each other flowers from the patch beside the stream. Gorgeclan place great value on being able to climb, and they hold a small competition every moon to see who can climb up the gorge the quickest. Their names are usually inspired by the stone that surrounds them, their connection to Starclan, and their climbing skill. Names are quite often based around flowers as well.**

_**Woodclan:** _ **Gorgeclan and Splashclan cats would probably just describe them as 'boring', but they are actually a very interesting clan. They make their home in the forest that borders Gorgeclan, and are usually very bulky cats. They eat prey such as rabbits, mice, voles with the occasional bird. Woodclan cats are generally seen as the best fighters, but they are also considered very rash. This translates to their culture as well - Woodclan places little stress on bonds and relationship longevity, and more on compatibility. If two cats say that they're in love, they usually are. Ceremonies are usually feasts, held during the day. There's little focus on the actual couple, it's more just a celebration of love in general. Woodclan cats hold hunting and fighting contests often, which are used for mentors to show off their apprentices. Woodclan don't really see themselves as that close to Starclan, there's no specific prophecy about them, and they have no holy artifact on their land. Because of this, medicine cat skills are shared. Most cats have a basic knowledge of herbs, and this is what makes them harder to beat in battle. Their names are usually quite simple - what a cat looks like, colours, the prey in the forest.**

_**The warrior code:** _ **Remains almost the same as the original warriors books, there's no drastic dystopian-like code shift. However, medicine cats are allowed mates and kits, with the understanding that if they treat them differently, they'll have to step down. Furthermore, cross-clan relationships are allowed. This is only if the cats eventually become part of the same clan. If this happens, the new clan member has to live for a moon in the clan, and if they don't like it, they can move back to their original clan. They, however, will no longer be able to see their mate. An interesting custom that has been added is a ceremony known as the "Changing." which occurs during a warrior ceremony. The cat is asked if they wish to change clans, just before they are given their warrior name. If they choose to change, they have to go through that same one moon adjustment period before they are given their warrior name. They can return to their original clan if it doesn't work out, but that is looked down on.**

**Allegiances:**

** Splashclan: **

**Leader:**

_Shellstar_ \- Smoky grey tom with green eyes. Father of Wavepaw, and mate to Fidgetmoon.

**Deputy:**

_Fidgetmoon_ \- White she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Wavepaw, and mate to Shellstar.

**Medicine cat:**

_Redflower_ \- Long haired reddish-brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

_Vixenpaw_ \- Long furred russet she-cat. She's slender, and has a white under-belly and tail tip. She has green eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Lilyshine-_ Long haired ginger calico she-cat with orange eyes. She has two kits to Oakstorm: Redflower and Pikescar.

Apprentice: _Amberpaw_

_Watershine_ \- A white she-cat with gold patches and green eyes

Apprentice: _Mistypaw_

_Duskpool_ \- A dark gold she-cat with bright green eyes

_Swanfoot_ \- A fluffy, white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Snailpaw and Mistypaw.

_Driftwing_ \- A light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

_Snakestripe_ \- A black tom with a white stomach and pale yellow eyes. He's mates with Watershine, and respects that kits will not be in his future. Originally of Gorgeclan.

Apprentice: Carppaw

_Fishskip_ \- Grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Smokepaw and Carppaw, and mates with Rippleflight.

_Rippleflight -_ Stocky brown tom with amber eyes. Fishskip's mate.

_Gullheart_ \- Black she-cat with amber eyes. She is the mother of Deerpaw, and her mate is unknown.

Apprentice: _Smokypaw_

_Icespeckle -_ White she-cat with pale grey, barely visible, flecks. She has pale grey paws and dark blue eyes. She is mates with Crescentmoon.

Apprentice: _Deerpaw_

_Cleartide -_ Large white tom with amber eyes. He's mates with Flowerleaf. He's Stormkit, Cloudkit and Finkit's father, and Amberpaw's adoptive father.

Apprentice: _Wavepaw._

_Seedthroat -_ White tom with a golden patch on his neck and blue eyes. Flowerleaf is his daughter, and her mother was a she-cat called Ash. However, he spent most of his life with a tom called Oceanheart. Formerly of Woodclan.

Apprentice: _Snailpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Wavepaw_ \- Small grey tom with green eyes.

_Carppaw_ \- Muddy brown tom with amber eyes.

_Deerpaw_ \- Large black she-cat with amber eyes.

_Smokypaw_ \- Large grey-black tom with green eyes.

_Snailpaw_ \- A mottled brown and white tom with amber eyes

_Mistypaw_ \- A small, white and gold she-cat with blue eyes

_Amberpaw -_ Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Cleartide found her next to her mother's body, and took her into Splashclan. Her mother was a loner called Frosty.

**Queens:**

_Daisypelt_ \- Long-haired pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Permanent queen.

_Crescentmoon -_ Silver she-cat with white paws, white chest, white underbelly and pale blue eyes. She is mates with Icespeckle, and the mother of Oceankit, Shadowkit, Smokekit and Sealkit. Snakestripe is the father of her kits, under the understanding that him and Watershine can play a role in their kithood.

_Flowerleaf-_ Cream and grey she-cat with blue eyes. She's mates with Cleartide. She is the mother of Stormkit, Cloudkit and Finkit. She is the adoptive mother of Amberpaw.

**Kits:**

_Oceankit -_ Black she-cat with silver specks, silver underbelly and dark blue eyes.

_Shadowkit -_ Dark brown tabby tom with barely visible stripes, distinctive white paws. He has emotionless, frosty dark blue eyes.

_Smokekit -_ Dark grey she-cat with smoky black-grey paws. She has piercing, large dark green eyes.

_Sealkit -_ Silvery-grey she-cat with dark grey paws and orange eyes.

_Stormkit -_ White and grey tom with amber eyes.

_Cloudkit -_ White she-cat with blue eyes.

_Finkit -_ Cream and gold she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

_Skycloud -_ Small, pale grey she-cat with wide green eyes and a small scar on her front paw. She is mates with Sweetburr.

_Sweetburr -_ White tortoiseshell she-cat. She has pale green eyes and a thin, lean tail. She is mates with Skycloud.

_Doveear_ \- Pale grey she-cat with white ears and green eyes

** Gorgeclan: **

**Leader:**

_Leafstar_ \- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. She's mates with Stonefeather, and has two kits: Rainpaw and Shimmerpaw.

**Deputy:**

_Wildflame_ \- Large black trans-tom with ginger patches and amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:**

_Silverdrop -_ Beautiful silvery she-cat with blue eyes and white dots along her back.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

_Lavenderpaw -_ Lithe, white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has yellow ears, paws and tail.

**Warriors:**

_Stonefeather_ \- Dark grey tabby with blue eyes. He's mates with Leafstar.

Apprentice: _Yewpaw_

_Ivystripe_ \- Dark brown striped tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Her mate is Brownpelt.

Apprentice: _Shimmerpaw_

_Brownpelt_ \- Burly brown she-cat with swirled tabby markings. Her eyes are light green. She transferred from Woodclan as an apprentice to be with Ivystripe.

_Roseheart_ \- Light ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Mother to Ivystripe, Windfoot and Mossfall. She is mates with Cliffclaw.

_Cliffclaw_ \- Grey tabby tom with hazel eyes. Mates with Roseheart.

_Mossfall_ \- Grey-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

_Windfoot -_ Grey tabby tom with brown eyes.

_Pikescar_ \- Spiky-furred grey tom with darker flecks, paws and green eyes and scar over left eye. Formerly of Splashclan. He has a mate, Skypetal, and three kits with her: Streamkit, Heatherkit and Tallkit.

_Doestep_ \- A white she-cat with black and brown patches and green eyes. Her brother is Snakestripe of Splashclan.

Apprentice: _Sandpaw_

_Smogstone -_ Grey and white flecked tom with amber eyes. He is Scalepaw and Silverpaw's father. His mate died whilst having the kits.

_Rockfire -_ Large, muscular, long-legged, dusty-brown tom. He has amber eyes, a scarred nose and a nicked left ear. He is mates with Petalflower, and the father of her kits: Yewpaw, Lavenderpaw, Sandpaw, Darkkit and Stormkit

Apprentice: _Rainpaw_

_Oakstorm_ \- Large reddish-brown tom with green eyes and a scarred back. He used to have a Splashclan mate called Lilyshine, but he moved back to Gorgeclan.

Apprentice: _Scalepaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Shimmerpaw_ \- Silvery-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Rainpaw_ \- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

_Scalepaw -_ Grey and white flecked tom with blue eyes. His apprenticeship has gone on for longer than usual - his leg was badly injured and he had to spend a few moons recuperating.

_Yewpaw -_ Large, lithe, grey tom. He has amber eyes, a black striped underbelly and a torn left ear.

_Sandpaw -_ Small, ginger-tabby she-cat. She has unusual copper eyes and a scarred pelt.

**Queens:**

_Skypetal_ \- Lithe silver she-cat with white stripes and pale green eyes. Mate of Pikescar, and mother to Streamkit, Heatherkit and Tallkit.

_Mousefoot_ \- Small light grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes. Expecting Oakstorm's kits.

_Petalflower_ \- Lithe, muscular, pale ginger and white she-cat. She has blue eyes. Mate to Rockfire, and mother of Yewpaw, Lavenderpaw, Sandpaw, Darkkit and Stormkit.

**Kits:**

_Streamkit_ \- Lithe tall light gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Heatherkit_ \- Light brown she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes.

_Tallkit_ \- Large long-furred black tom with a white belly and blue eyes.

_Darkkit -_ Broad-shouldered, dusty-brown and grey tom. He has dark green eyes.

_Stormkit -_ Lithe, long-legged, grey and white-tabby she-cat. She has amber eyes.

**Elders:**

_Grassclaw -_ Broad-shouldered, ragged, dark grey tom with copper eyes and a battle scarred pelt. Rockfire's father.

_Frostnose_ \- Large white tom with light blue eyes

_Bluewhisper -_ White and grey tom with amber eyes. His mate is deceased.

** Woodclan: **

**Leader:**

_Brackenstar_ \- Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Feathernose's mate, and father to Goldenkit and Sunkit.

**Deputy:**

_Ivymist_ \- Grey tabby she-cat with green-amber eyes. Mother of Stripepaw, Aspenpaw and Redpaw, and the mate of Foxtail

Apprentice: _Whitepaw_

**Medicine cat:**

_Vineleaf_ \- Grey tabby she-cat with a stripe down her back and greenish amber eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentices:**

_Honeypaw -_ Golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Firepaw -_ Ginger she-cat. She has one blue eye and one green eye. Her father is Gorsestep.

**Warriors:**

_Foxtail_ \- Long furred ginger tabby tom. He has green eyes and a bushy tail. His mate is Ivymist, and his kits are Stripepaw, Aspenpaw and Redpaw.

Apprentice: _Tigerpaw_

_Flamepelt -_ Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a long tail. Foxtail's brother.

_Timberheart_ \- Large brown tom with amber eyes and white paws.

_Willowleaf -_ Long furred light brown she-cat with green eyes. Formerly of Splashclan. Thistlefur's mate, and mother to Honeypaw and Tigerpaw.

_Thistlefur -_ Dark brown tabby with blue eyes and spiky fur. Willowleaf's mate, and the father of her kits.

_Fallenleaf-_ White she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

Apprentice: _Redpaw_

_Shadepelt-_ Pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: _Aspenpaw_

_Hawkfeather -_ Tan tom with pale ginger stripes and green eyes

Apprentice: _Stripepaw_

_Gorsestep -_ Large, ginger tom with green eyes. Father to Firepaw, and adoptive father to Fallenleaf, Shadepelt and Hawkfeather.

Apprentice: _Patchpaw_

_Nutpelt_ \- Large heavy-built, broad-shouldered, brown-tabby tom. He has green eyes. He is mates with Mintfur. He's the father of Dirtkit, Puddlekit, Blackkit and Silverkit.

**Apprentices:**

_Patchpaw_ \- White tom with brown patches and yellow eyes.

_Whitepaw_ \- White she-cat, half-deaf. She has a badly shredded ear.

_Stripepaw_ \- Long legged grey tabby tom with greenish-amber eyes.

_Aspenpaw_ \- Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Redpaw_ \- Fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Tigerpaw-_ Large brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

_Feathernose_ \- Gold-white she-cat with blue eyes. Brackenstar's mate, and mother to Goldenkit and Sunkit.

_Mintfur_ \- Large, muscular, grey and black she-cat. She has clear blue eyes and white paws. She is mates with Nutpelt. She is the (reluctant) mother of Dirtkit, Puddlekit, Blackkit and Silverkit.

**Kits:**

_Goldenkit_ \- Gold and white tom with amber eyes

_Sunkit_ \- A golden she-cat with blue eyes

_Dirtkit -_ Large, bulky, brown-tabby tom. He has pale green eyes and white hind paws.

_Puddlekit-_ Large, skinny, white and brown she-cat. She has amber eyes and a white plump tail.

_Blackkit-_ Lithe, long, thick-furred, black she-cat. She has clear blue eyes.

_Silverkit-_ Small, heavy-built, silver and white she-cat. She has orange eyes.

**Elders:**

_Mousepelt -_ Small brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Her mate is Greystipes, and they have three kits together: Timberheart, Ivymist and Vineleaf.

_Greystripes -_ Grey tabby tom with a long stripe down his back and amber eyes. His mate is Mousepelt.

** Cats outside of the clans **

_Phantom_ \- Black tom with a white patch over his muzzle. Grey-blue eyes. He's a loner.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo here we goooooo prolouge time babeyyy

"I hail you by your new name, Shellstar." Murmured the former leader of Splashclan. The newly-named Shellstar blinked up at him, shaking from the ceremony. He could hardly hear Troutstar's words, such was the rushing in his ears. He felt like he'd lived nine lives, over and over again, one after the other, and he was only just getting a reprieve from it. His forehead _burnt_ , from the newly-placed leader's mark he knew had just appeared there. Still, despite the pain, despite the heavy weariness filling his bones, he smiled. He was the _leader_ of Splashclan now. He was going to follow in Troutstar's footsteps, and lead the clan he'd spent his entire life in. It was almost too good to be true.

Troutstar dipped his head to him, and the eight other cats who had given him his lives did the same, a show of respect to Splashclan's new leader. Shellstar hesitated, and nodded his head jerkily back. He'd have to get used to that, he supposed. Troutstar gave him a small, private nod, and continued. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Splashclan. Defend it well; care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code. Treat each life with pride, and dignity." Troutstar finished, and Shellstar stepped forward without really thinking about it.

"I-I will." He assured the star-lit cats assembled in front of him.

The cats seemed to accept that, because they started calling out his new name. "Shellstar! Shellstar! Shellstar!" Echoed around, and Shellstar was filled with joy. He stood still, waiting to be returned to the land of the living, taking in the sound of his new name being called. It didn't come. The repetition of his name didn't fade away, and neither did the Starclan cats.

He blinked. "What's going on?" He asked. Troutstar glanced over at the cats, who fell silent. He padded closer to Shellstar.

"We have to pass on a message for you." Troutstar said, and Shellstar felt a thrill go through him. _His first prophecy_! Surely, that meant he deserved to be leader. That Troutstar hadn't been wrong in naming him deputy, and he deserved his newly given nine lives.

"Of course." Shellstar mewed. He waited. From what Redflower described, he'd have to concentrate hard. Starclan worked in mysterious ways, and the prophecy wouldn't be that clear.

To his surprise, Troutstar didn't show him a vision, or give him a strangely worded half-rhyme. He simply opened his mouth and repeated something he must have memorised moons ago, such was his familiarity of the words. "There will be a cat, one of your kin, who will battle the threat with powers never seen before." He said quickly.

"That's it?" Asked Shellstar. "One of my kits is going to have _powers?_ " He said. Now that he really thought about it, the idea of one of his kin having 'never seen before' powers seemed very interesting. He'd definitely have some leverage over the other clans if he had unknown powers in his grasp. Leafstar and Brackenstar wouldn't be able to turn their noses up at him _now._ Dimly, he wondered what the threat would be. Not that it really mattered if his kin defeated it. He was more interested in what the _powers_ would be. He thought it would probably be super-strength, something that would help his kin in battle. He just hoped he'd be around to see it.

Troutstar nodded, and _finally_ Starclan started to slip away for Shellstar. He closed his eyes gently, and waited to be awoken back in Gorgeclan territory, by the Starlight-Slate.

When he awoke, Redflower was hovering over him. She looked irritated, which wasn't out of character for the Splashclan medicine cat. "You've got your lives?" She asked.

Shellstar nodded vigorously. "Yes! I'm Shell _star_ now. But the most amazing thing happened, I got given a pro-" Redflower cut him off.

"There's some Gorgeclan warriors outside waiting to escort us back, so I recommend keeping your voice down." She hissed, and Shellstar blinked.

"Oh." He whispered. "Well, I got given a prophecy, one of my kin is going to have _powers_ and they're going to defeat this unknown 'evil' with them." He explained in a hushed voice, his eyes gleaming. Redflower swallowed.

"We'll talk about this more back in camp." She said. "It's certainly… interesting." She mewed, her tone neutral. Shellstar looked curiously at her, and she continued. "It explains some visions I've had." She explained, and left it at that, padding away from the stone. The Starlight-slate was in a small hole in the ground. (It was little more than a scrape in the earth, really, but for some reason Gorgeclan insisted on referring to it as a 'cavern.)

Once they were out in the open air, Shellstar spotted the patrol that Redflower had been referring to. He didn't recognise all of the warriors, just Doestep, the sister of one of his warriors. She hadn't really seen her since Snakestripe had joined Splashclan at the gathering a few moons ago, and back then he didn't really have much of a cause to talk to her.

The group walked forward to meet them, and greeted the pair of Splashclan cats with a dip of their heads. In the moon's half-light, Shellstar could just about make out the cats' features. Doestep was a white she-cat with brown patches across her body. She looked nothing like her brother Snakestripe, which threw Shellstar for a moment. The other two cats were both dark grey tabbies. One of them was more brownish-grey. Come to think of it, he _did_ recognise the cats in front of him. He felt like he'd actually spoken to the dark grey tabby before, but he couldn't quite place his paw on the Gorgeclan warrior's name.

"Who are you?" Shellstar asked. Doestep looked mildly upset that he didn't recognise her, but she shook her head quickly and the fleeting expression was gone from her face.

"I'm Stonefeather." The grey tom answered. "That's Doestep, and he's Mossfall."

Shellstar nodded at that, and began walking in the direction of Splashclan camp. If he strained his ears, he could make out the sound of the waves crashing into the cliffs, the cawing of the gulls, the faint hiss of the sand. His favourite sounds in the world.

The little group didn't really pass much conversation. Stonefeather kept starting sentences, and not quite finishing them, apparently thrown off by the silence of his companions. Shellstar stared dead-ahead, itching with anticipation to see his clan, to pass on the news of his prophecy to Fidgetmoon. Thoughts of Fidgetmoon made him stop dead. Little clues suddenly tied themselves together, and he turned suddenly to Redflower.

"Fidgetmoon- she's not- she's not _pregnant,_ is she?" He hissed, not wanting the Gorgeclan cats to hear. Stonefeather looked up, but the other two just continued walking.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." Redflower mewed. Shellstar half agreed with her. Fidgetmoon had been looking - well, she'd been looking a bit _plumper_ recently, and he had suspected that she didn't really want him to pass comment on it. But this- this changed everything. He allowed himself to hope. What if the kit inside Fidgetmoon's belly was _the_ kit - the kit of his kin who would save them all? The very idea made him joyful. He'd be able to raise Splashclan's _savior._ What a wonderful thought.

He trotted on, a faint smile on his lips and images of grandeur in his head.


	3. Births & Bitterness

Redflower had dealt with dozens of births in her time. She'd dealt with endless mothers, and slightly awkward fathers. She'd been there before, watching as the new parents had triumphantly named their kittens.

She didn't think she'd witnessed anything quite like Shellstar and Fidgetmoon before though.

Ever since Shellstar's leadership ceremony, he'd been _insufferable._ It was getting exhausting. She'd be settled in her nest, staring at the herbs in front of her. (It was the easiest way to remember herbs, and she wasn't exactly _that_ experienced.) (It had only been three moons after Eelspot's death, Shellstar's ceremony. She half wanted to ask him if he'd seen the grouchy former Splashclan medicine cat.) All of a sudden, Shellstar would burst in, with some new theory about what the prophecy _really_ meant. Personally, Redflower thought it was fairly obvious. One of Shellstar's kin would have to fight some 'evil.' Seeing as Shellstar's kin were all dead, (His parents had passed away last leaf-bare. He only had one littermate, and he'd died when Redflower was just a kit, and Shellstar was an arrogant young warrior.) (He'd changed. For the better, Redflower thought.) and this was his first litter, there was a fairly good chance of the miracle-kit being in this litter. It looked like it was going to be a fairly small litter. Just one or two kits.

But Shellstar's theories were slowly growing more elaborate and fanatical, the closer Fidgetmoon got to kitting. Yesterday, he'd sprung in when she was in the middle of treating Duskpool's cough, and announced that he believed 'Lionclan will descend from the heavens at the exact moment Fidgetmoon gives birth.' He'd looked so self-satisfied when he'd announced it, with a smug grin on his face. Like he'd cracked the prophecy, and the trained medicine cat could go home.

All it had really done was send Duskpool into a coughing fit, and Redflower to survey her leader disapprovingly before sending him out of the den. She didn't have time to be distracted by _leaders_ and their foolish schemes. There were other things to focus on. This green-leaf had brought about a great number of pregnant she-cats. Gullheart had given birth only a quarter-moon previously, to a singular kit called Deerkit. (Gullheart apparently didn't have a mate. Redflower suspected it was a Gorgeclan tom.) Swanfoot had moved into the nursery last moon. Redflower also thought that Fishskip _might_ be pregnant, but the she-cat hadn't asked to stop her warrior duties yet. She knew she'd have to talk her into doing it soon.

There was also the usual medicine cat duties. She felt like she'd have to take up an apprentice soon, but there hadn't been any candidates thus far. Watershine had apprenticed with her for a half-moon, but they'd quickly realised that it wasn't going to be Watershine's thing. They were too similar to work together, in a way. Both a touch too stubborn, and impatient. Watershine had left the trial with no hard feelings, just an acknowledgement that it hadn't worked out. She was still on her own in the den now. (She felt like she wasn't sometimes, with the amount of times Shellstar poked his head in.) There were still normal things to get on with. Splashclan territory wasn't great for herb collection, there were a few useful herbs that grew by the rock-pools, but there was precious little green land on their territory. It would be nice, every once in a while, if some other cat collected the herbs.

Shellstar was just like that, though. Brash, and unapologetic. Sometimes, it felt like having a large kit in charge of the clan. But with slightly better battle planning.

He was acting like that now. Redflower had managed to tune his frantic sentences out throughout most of Fidgetmoon's kitting, but now that it was almost over, she could hear him again. The steadiness of Fidgetmoon's heart, and the faint breathing of the new kit was drowned out by Shellstar's mutterings.

"Look, he's already quite stocky… perfect for fighting." Shellstar murmured, and Redflower resisted the urge to bat him across the face.

She had expected Fidgetmoon to say something, but to her _horror,_ the Splashclan deputy blinked her green eyes sleepily and said "That's right, dear."

 _They've both lost it._ Redflower thought, as she leant over Fidgetmoon to examine the newly born kit. _They've both lost it, and they're going to name this kit 'Prophecykit' or 'Starkit'_

"What should we call him, honey?" Shellstar asked gently, licking his mate's ear. Redflower braced herself.

Fidgetmoon looked down at her kit. Redflower followed her gaze. The kit _did_ look quite sweet. Not like the saviour of Splashclan, but sweet. He was small, compact almost. His fur was a dusky grey-brown, and he had a tan underbelly. No, he didn't look like a saviour. He just looked like, well, _a kit._ Tiny, innocent. Paws to big for his body and large ears.

The deputy sighed. "Wavekit." She mewed, and Redflower almost melted with relief. That relief withdrew itself a moment later, when Shellstar opened his mouth.

"Perfect." He mewed. "Because he's the wave that will wash over and _renew_ the clan. You're so smart." He purred, and his green eyes shined.

Redflower sighed, and turned away, rolling up her excess herbs in the dock-leaf she'd bought with her. There was no point in protesting against Shellstar. He had a habit of just talking over any cat that disagreed with him. It did seem to work, especially at gatherings. Leafstar had started talking last gathering, about how Splashclan had apparently been hunting on their borders, and Shellstar had just blathered right over her. It had made her laugh, at the time.

"What colour do you think his eyes are going to be?" Shellstar asked, and Redflower bit back a sarcastic comment. _It wouldn't be green._ She thought. _It's not like both of your eyes are green._

"Green." Fidgetmoon mewed, and Redflower smiled. Finally, some sense in the den.

Shellstar nodded. Redflower thought he probably believed it made him look intelligent, but to everyone else he just looked like a bit of a mouse-brain.

The Splashclan leader crouched down, so he was face to face with the little kit. Fidgetmoon giggled, and Redflower's expression softened. He really wasn't that bad, Shellstar. He'd been a good deputy, and she was sure he'd be a good leader. He hadn't done too badly so far. His only weakness was being slightly thick, but a cat couldn't have everything.

(Even if he _had_ accidentally blurted out that there was a prophecy about his kit to half the clan, and the elders had taken it upon themselves to start telling a story about this hero-kit. Poor Wavekit would have to grow up with so much on his shoulders _already._ )

Shellstar blinked slowly at the kit. Wavekit's eyes were scrunched shut, and his too-big paws were covering his face. Still, Shellstar tried his hardest to look directly at his son.

"You're going to be a _star_ , Wavekit." He murmured. "You're going to save us all."

Redflower worried, not for the first time, what exactly Wavekit would be saving Splashclan _from._


End file.
